I Almost Kind Of Like The Pain
by Her Is In Hero
Summary: "Bobbi is dominant. Hunter is dominant. Skye is... When they get pissy and start bickering and fighting she likes to dominate them both... They like it too." 4th in the 'Like A Stain' Soulmate series. *Smut Warning*


Bobbi is dominant. Hunter is dominant. Skye is... When they get pissy and start bickering and fighting she likes to dominate them both.

They like it too.

It's a recipe for disaster when Coulson sends Bobbi and Hunter on a mission together and says that Bobbi is lead Agent. Not that Bobbi isn't a fantastic lead Agent, but Hunter doesn't take well to not being in charge. He never does, but for some reason he's twice as bad when it's Bobbi in charge.

So when they come back from the mission Coulson interrupts her Caterpillar training to tell her to do something before they kill each other, or May kills them, or Mack, or even himself.

She leaves Lincoln in charge and doesn't need to be pointed in the right direction because the mark on her arm leads the way - even if they hadn't been loud enough for half the base to hear. She spies the pair of them three seconds from ripping each others heads off as Simmons tries to keep the peace as she patches them up.

Simmons is busy checking out a nasty-looking cut on Hunters head so when Skye enters the room she heads straight for Bobbi and starts cleaning the gash on her arm that is clearly from her getting too close to a bullet. They both go silent as soon as she steps in and it could be the look in her eyes, but they immediately look away - Hunter may or may not be halfway to a boner before he's allowed to leave Medical.

The tension in the room was thick enough it nearly felt solid.

* * *

Skye kind of gets a thrill of power when hours later she gets back from a late training session with Lincoln - they can really let their powers loose against each other - and both Bobbi and Hunter look at her with expressions she could only liken to those of a pair of scolded puppies.

She doesn't say anything as she goes through her nightly routine; shower off the sweat - even though she's going to be sweaty again pretty soon - brush her teeth, her hair, set her alarm, run a check of the security cameras, sweep the system - that she single-handedly created and firewalled - for any viruses or potential hacks. It was clear of course, she only knew of a handful of people who might be able to get in. Might.

By the time she's ready the room is nearly humming with tension and anticipation.

* * *

Lance whines with every touch, every kiss, every gasp.

She hasn't even touched him and she knows he's close to the edge.

Bobbi is flat on her back with Skye on top of her, kissing her slowly; soft and wet and hot. Her mark tingles every time Bobbi says her name in a plea. When she tries to struggle against the vibrations holding her down.

They're both being punished because they were both in the wrong today; Bobbi abused her power over Hunter so she doesn't get to touch. Hunter refused to do as he was told and nearly blew the mission so he wasn't allowed to participate - for now. It hit them both where they were sensitive - Bobbi with her hands-on and Lance with being left out.

Skye pulled her lips away from Bobbi's, staring down with dark eyes as the blonde tried to lean up and kiss her again, desperate the reconnect the languid feel of their tounges.

Lance groaned and had to physically fight with himself not to touch his aching erection that twitches when Skye presses the flat of her tongue against Bobbi's skin. The woman tried to arch off the bed when the wet heat touched her nipple, but Skye's vibrations wouldn't let her move.

"Bloody fucking Hell!" Lance swears, his brown eyes as wide as saucers when Skye moves to Bobbi's other nipple, this time tugging the tightened bud between her teeth.

Skye lifted her head to shoot a glare at the man, which also made Bobbi let out a keening sound for a second before she too glared at Hunter. He clamped his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth. He topped, Bobbi topped, Skye usually just went with the flow, but Holy fuck, when Skye decided to top he knew better than to defy her or he'd end up with a serious case of blue balls.

Skye dropped her head back to Bobbi's right breast, making the woman cry out in pleasure. Her fingers twitched when Bobbi keened again, but she kept the vibrations against her Soulmate. Bobbi wasn't allowed to be in charge - not tonight because she had been in charge on the mission and had abused that power against Hunter.

Skye kissed her way down, kneeling between Bobbi's legs, feeling the heat and moisture of the her pussy when she spread them a little further. She touched her lips to Bobbi's hip, sucking the patch of skin between her teeth and making her moan. "What do you want?" The brunette murmured against her skin, tongue tracing the bruise she'd left.

"Skye." Bobbi moaned, trying to move her hips to create friction. Any sort of friction. But, Skye didn't even have to use her powers to keep her in place.

"You want this?" She let a finger trace the moist outer lips of her pussy, Bobbi shivered in response. "You want me to fuck you?" Hunter let out a whine next to them. "You want me to make you scream my name when you come?"

"Yes." Bobbi hissed out desperately.

"Do you want come all over my fingers and tongue?" Skye continued, slipping a finger between the blonde's pussy lips.

"Yes, yes, yes." Bobbi was nearly begging. Nearly.

"Do you know why you're not going to?" The blonde was ready to kill someone - preferably Skye - when she moved from between her legs to hover over her again.

"Please?" Even though Skye had moved, her hand had stayed at her pussy, light touches and gentle vibrations pushing her closer to orgasm with every second.

"Because you were bad today. You exploited the control Coulson gave you." Skye pressed a kiss right next to her ear before moving away. Bobbi's compilation of swearing is almost as extensive as hers. She peeked her eyes to the left where Hunter was still watching, the head of his cock leaking pre-come. "If you can do what you're told you can join us, Lance." He moved so fast he nearly tumbled all three of them off the bed.

"For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." Hunter murmured, rubbing his hands together eagerly. Both Skye and Bobbi paused in their taunting and panting to stare at him. "What?"

"Did you just say _grace_?" Skye couldn't the laugh that bubbled from her. "Before **sex**?"

"I'm about to have a Holy experience, it seemed appropriate." Lance defended, flushing pink from his cheeks to his chest. It was cute.

Skye shook her head after a minute; this was the man she was in love with?

"Since we can't trust Bobbi not to abuse her authority I'm going to keep her mouth busy and you're going to fuck her and not come until I tell you. Think you can follow that order?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Lance mock saluted, rubbing his cock a few times absently. He certainly couldn't think of a better punishment.

Skye finally let up on her powers holding Bobbi still and the blonde nearly attacked her, long fingers puller her pussy to her face desperately.

For all the damage Bobbi could do with her tongue - arguing, interrogating, ordering - she could a lot of good too. From her position Skye had to keep her hands on the wall to keep herself steady as Bobbi's tongue lapped her, lips sucked, teeth scraped. She could feel the moment when Lance's cock slid into Bobbi because the blonde hissed against her pussy and the fingers on her hips tightened to bruising strength.

Lance was on the precipice of orgasm, every movement of his cock making him whimper. The sounds his girlfriends were making didn't help; Skye's gasps and moans as Bobbi ate her out, Bobbi's muffled groans against Skye's pussy with ever thrust he made. The sights were impossible to look away from, but only made it harder - no pun intended because he was too fucking hard as it was - to keep himself in control; Bobbi's bouncing tits peaked with tight nipples, still wet from Skye's mouth, the blonde's fingers sliding down to grip Skye's ass, keeping her on her mouth.

He reached forward, taking Bobbi's breasts in his hands, gliding calloused fingers over pert nipples. Skye glanced over her shoulder, catching Lance's eye, the desperate, pleading look in his eye making her smirk. The vibrations she sent across Bobbi's skin made her buck her hips up sharply, Lance swore and had to still himself, trying to calm down.

Skye lifted herself - reluctantly, so very reluctantly - off Bobbi's mouth and laid herself next to them, one hand moving to where Lance was moving slowly - too close to blowing his load to move any faster or harder - in and out of her. Light fingers found her clit, pressing vibrations against the little bud to make the blonde scream and toss her head back as she came.

Lance was still, feeling Bobbi's walls squeezing around him had him pleading to any deity that would listen - Thor might have been thrown into his mumblings.

"Please, please, please..." Lance was mumbling, his brown eyes squeezed shut, close to sobbing as he laid across Bobbi.

"You want to come too, Lance?" Skye cooed, fingers combing through his hair.

"Please?" He begged.

"I know you're close, Baby." So close he couldn't move inside Bobbi. So close he was sure that if she squeezed her walls even a little he'd come. Which would break Skye's one order. One does not simply go against Skye's orders when she topped. "I'm close too." The very thought of it made him groan. "You can come when I do, Lance. I just have to come and then you can too, anywhere you want."

"Can I-fuck, fuck, fuck-can I pull out?" Lance pleaded, his face buried in Bobbi's shoulder, voice muffled by her skin.

"Never thought he'd say that." The blonde let out a short laugh, one of her hands on his shoulder, absently tracing the words there. Her words on his skin. The sensation was enough to make him blow his load, but Skye had ordered.

"You can." Skye acceded; Hunter pulled out as soon as the words left her lips, stumbling back to rest on his heels - nearly falling off the edge of the bed - with his cock bobbing in mid-air and glistening with Bobbi's orgasm.

" _Please_ tell me I can get in on this?" Now that she didn't have a penis inside her Bobbi turned to Skye, fingers itching to reach for her, but knowing better than to do so without permission. A short not from the brunette was all the blonde needed before reaching out. Soft skin, a salty sheen of sweat, tousled hair. Bobbi's slender fingers ghosted over her breasts, down her stomach, traced her wet folds.

"Fuck." Skye swore; Bobbi nibbled at her pulse point, two fingers slipping easily into her slick heat. Lance had seemingly recovered enough to join them, first kissing Skye's lips, then Bobbi's - she tasted like Skye's vagina - then Skye's left breast. One of Skye's hands moved to Lance's head, urging him to suck. "More." The gasp tumbled from his lips, Lance's hand joined Bobbi's, one of his fingers pushing inside of her as well, the blonde's thumb moving to her clit.

Skye was close; Lance and Bobbi's fingers, the sight of Lance's mouth on Bobbi's breast - the left one, he seemed to favour left - his dick hard against her hip. "So. Fucking. Hot." Bobbi mumbled in her ear, her free hand reaching out to Lance's shoulder. The contact made him groan into her flesh - his mark was highly sensitive right now and she was pressing her fingers into it.

Skye came when her left hand touched Bobbi's right on Lance's shoulder and the sensation of their bond pushed her over the edge. The blonde swallowed her cries in a harsh, bruising kiss.

Lance was desperate, the pulsing of Skye's walls around his finger driving him insane, he yanked his hand away - and Bobbi's too - and managed to manoeuvre a position where it was comfortable for his cock to find a home in her slick heat, swearing to the high heavens when every thrust he made caused her to clench around him.

He wasn't going to last nearly as long as he wanted.

Especially when Bobbi pulled his hand up to her mouth and sucked his finger - the one that was covered in Skye's orgasm - into her mouth. His eyes actually rolled a little when he came, emptying himself inside Skye.

* * *

It had taken a long shower - longer than was actually necessary - for the three of them to wash away all the sweat and bodily fluids. Skye and Bobbi were standing at the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom, Skye's arms around the blonde's bare waist and her chin on her shoulder - even though Bobbi was taller than her by about three miles - as they stared at the room.

"Coulson's gonna be pissed." Bobbi observed, earning a chuckle from the brunette - Hunter was still drying off and taking forever to do it, not that they needed him to be finished for them to get into bed, but it was a good time to survey the damage.

"I'll call it Conflict Resolution." Skye grinned; their bed was a noticeable foot and a half closer to the ground - third broken bed in two months - the picture on the wall was now smashed on the ground, the light on the ceiling had blown - thankfully not directly over the bed or it would have been dangerous - and there was a rather large crack on the wall behind the bed.

Not the worst damage they'd inflicted during sex, sure, but it was definitely up there. At least roof hadn't caved in this time - that had been a very dangerous and awkward situation.

"You're his favourite, Sweetheart, you could tell him it was a herd of wild elephants and he'd accept it." Hunter finally came up next to them.

"Are you kidding? He thinks we're that kinky that he'd probably believe it." Skye shook her head, it was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

"What would we even do with an elephant?" Bobbi tugged on their hands so they followed her to the bed. "Completely impractical in the bedroom."

"If you want a trunk that bad just give me a while and I'll have a nice big one for you." Hunter waggled his eyebrows, earning a swat to the chest that made him protest.

"Behave." Skye scolded, folding herself between them. "Or do you want me to _resolve conflict_ again?" The silence that followed made her roll her eyes. "Don't even think about it, I'm exhausted. Go to sleep. Both of you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hunter saluted as Bobbi touched their wrists, the hum of the bond, the warmth of her lovers, the lingering scent of sex, the pleasured feeling of amazing sex lulled her to sleep. Bobbi reached across, cocooning her in and touching Lance's mark at the same time so they were all linked.

* * *

Coulson was pissed in the morning.

She didn't even try Hunter's suggestion of a herd of wild elephants.

* * *

 **Title doesn't really fit the fic, but I'm running out of lyrics from Unlove You (Ashley Tisdale).**

 **Also, I am now taking requests for the future of this series, so if there is anything anyone wants to see, just leave a review :D**


End file.
